Spears are just like Knives
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: "Is it wrong i was aroused by that?" Marvel asked. Cato stopped hacking at the dummies and turned to face him. "Dude that's like dating your little sister!" Marvel smiled and slicked back his hair cooly, "Lucky me i don't have any then"


Spears are just like knives

She studied the patterns of the moving targets, taking 5 seconds to get to new location, taking a 10 second break before relocating again. Clove gripped the tip of the long silver knife and waited for the right moment to throw, everything in her mind seemed to slow down. Then the moment came, she lifted her arm and-

"Come on! My grandma throws faster than you!" A boy yelled from behind her. The knife slipped out her hand, nicking her finger and soaring through the air unsteadily. It missed the targets heart and landed somewhere on the arm. "Damn it!" Clove growled, turning around to see the District 1 boy standing there laughing. "Calm down little girl, why don't you go bake some muffins. Let the real boys handle this," He smirked, pushing her out the way and looking down at the table covered in knives. Clove examined him, "That's a lot of big talk from someone who comes from the luxury district." She teased, "Besides you can barely handle spears, what makes you think you can handle knives?" His eyes focused on the moving targets and in a split second threw the knife.

Perfect shot.

It landed right in the targets heart. He looked down at her with calm green eyes and smiled. "And at least I didn't hurt myself," He reached down for Clove's hand and lifted her tiny fingers to his lips. He saw her blood slowly falling down her finger and seductively licked it off, slipping her wounded finger into his mouth.

Clove didn't pull back; she was quite intrigued by him. His name was Marvel she remembered hearing it. It was something about his attitude that was attractive, that he teased her. If her and Cato where to ever play around it would turn serious, but with him. With Marvel, things where almost funny, calm. He looked at her, her face almost in a daze and he smiled, pulling away from her finger and gently kissing it. Her eyes turned fierce and she withdrew her hand, "Why don't you go design some clothes hmm?" Clove said coldly, shoving Marvel away from the table and picking up a sleek smaller knife. She turned to look at the targets but out of nowhere Marvel snatched the knife out her fingers. She turned around on her heels to see him holding the knife over his head, a huge cocky smile on his face. He was about 6'1 and she was about 5'3, this was not a good situation. Clove charged at him and slammed him into the nearest wall, kneeing him in the gut. Marvel hunched over in pain and Clove jumped up and snatched the knife out of his hands. He leaned over and grabbed her shoulders and tried shoving her away, but Clove spun him to the side and wrapped her foot around his and caused him to trip.

She landed lightly on top of him, quickly adjusting to put the knife to his neck softly, pressing her chest against his. "Aw did I hurt you?" She teased, pouting childishly. Marvel smiled, a hint of pain in his eyes. "Maybe a kiss could make me feel better," Clove smiled at his charm and scooted down so she sat on his hips, slowly she lifted his shirt to see the bruise she gave him. Clove leaned over and brushed her lips over the bruise so not to hurt him anymore, she could see he had closed his eyes for a brief second in pleasure. She smiled and placed his shirt back down, "Better?" He opened his eyes, "Well if your kissing places that hurt I could tell you a couple other places," He winked. Clove got off him and helped him up, she rolled her eyes playfully, "Maybe later," she purred before walking away to 'ironically' the spear section. Marvel walked over to where Cato was, rubbing his aching shoulders, "Is it wrong I was aroused by the that?" He asked, watching as Cato hacked at the dummies body parts. Cato immediately stopped to look at him, humor covering his face, "Dude that's like dating your sister!"

Marvel licked his hands and slicked back his hair, "Well lucky me I don't have any sisters," He smirked and turned his attention to Clove, watching her from a distance for the rest of practice.

*Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. This is for DragonGirl317, thanks for reading my stories and I hope you liked this! For everybody else I hope you liked to, haha. Please review and if you have a couple in mind, just let me know.


End file.
